Don't cry
by LaineatsSunshine
Summary: His body was cold and still. Katara sobbed. This couldn't be it for them. Not yet. Katara's POV after Aang gets shot by Azula. Kataang.


**Hey everyone!**

**This took TOOOO long. I copy and pasted it, but it ended up skiping like 4 paragraphs and coming up with a lot of spelling errors. Then I deleted it and had to start over. Well, its a good fic I think, so it was worth the struggle.**

**Wow, its been a while since I posted. Heres a nice Kataang fic for all those who would enjoy. :D**

**OooOooO**

Katara has never been religious.

Today was an exception.

She had seen spirits before, and even though she was never one to pray, tonight, her thoughts cried out to them, begging, pleading.

_Please, please, let him wake up._

Over and over again in her head, the same plea, just to see Aang again, just let him be okay.

She turned his body over hastily, but as gently as possible. She had him cradled in her arms, and softly she propped him up, so she could see the wound.

She held a small circle of water in her palm, glowing a fluorescent blue against the dark sky.

Katara brought the spirit water to the opening of his skin, right in the small of his back. Every fiber of her being was put into healing him, every inch of her soul wanted him to live, to wake again.

Just to see his eyes, one more time.

This couldn't be it for them. Not after everything they'd been through.

The water shined a bright blue against his pale skin. She waited, holding her breath.

Silence.

His body remained rigid and unmoving.

And it broke her.

She was nothing. She was just the empty space that used to be filled by him. Him and his laughter, his boundless kindness. She was the spot where a magnificent painting used to be. She was empty and broken.

She was nothing.

She cried. The full weight of his death hit her, like rocks collapsing, crushing every hope and dream.

What she wouldn't give for one more hug, one more smile. Just to see his eyes one more time. Katara only wanted a moment where she could look into his eyes and know that everything would be okay.

She cradled Aang's body in vain, sobbing. She held the empty shell of what used to be him, trying to find the little warmth his still cold body had left.

Then,

A groan. A grimace of pain, soft and quiet, but the tone was unmistakably familiar.

It was Aang.

With a gasp, she turned his body around. She beamed with such happiness and hope. Her eyes glistened with tears and sparkled with anticipation.

He had to be alive. She wouldn't believe otherwise.

She saw his face, and her heart leaped with the purest form of joy.

His eyes were half open in exhaustion, his face full of pain and weakness, his stormy gray eyes glazed over slightly.

But he was awake.

And Katara held him, drinking in his eyes, every part of her was overjoyed that they were open. She stared at him in wonder and amazement.

She knew right then and there how much she loved him.

Then his eyebrows turned upward, his eyes opened wider, they seemed brighter than before.

And he smiled at her.

With indescribable happiness, she embraces his gently, bringing him to her shoulder. Her cheek pressed against his. She cried with joy, sadness, and some other emotions she couldn't identify. Tears trailed down her face, dampening Aang's cheek.

He took a shaky breath , his voice was small and raspy, his breaths uneven.

But he said something.

He inhaled, and whispered three words.

Three words Katara will never forget.

The last thing he said to her before falling unconscious. The last time she would hear his voice for weeks to come.

Three little words.

"Don't cry, Katara."

**OooOooO**

**You thought he was gonna say "I love you", huh? Well, I got lots of friends telling me "He should've said 'I love you' to Katara". Well yeah, that would've been sweet, but I feel like saying 'Don't cry' is more like Aang's character. its not like him to just confess his love for Katara. I feel like he would wake up and be concerned for her, he doesn't want her to cry for him. I think this is more like his character. Well I hope you enjoyed, favorite, follow and R and R if you please. It helps a lot, boosts my confidence, makes me want to write more. THANKS FOR READING.**

**Laine**


End file.
